


Big News/Updates

by Windfall13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Updates, Probably some random rants, THANK YOU GUYS, Updates are important people!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Just giving you guys an update on future plans.





	1. Updates

Big News:

Hey guys! Windfall here, and I'm here to bring some big updates on what I'm planning to do. As usual, I'm still gonna be doing Mikey's Depression and Midnight strikes and all that good stuff. But they might be slower because obviously, school stuff! They'll go faster once I'm done. :D

I wanted to make this update also because I really hadn't had a chance to talk to all of you as people. To add on, I really wanted to thank you all so much for the support on my recent story. 200 views in less than a day is crazy to me. And I used to be on wattpad! :O. I also wanted to say that I closed down my wattpad account because of, well, what writers are scared of:

My friends found out about the account. They teased me for it at first, saying that they'd wanted to read it to people. I'm worried about them actually doing that. I didn't want to deal with people bullying me for something I enjoy doing. And it's not just smut I write all the time.

I don't know if they found this account, but just remember this; not every fanfiction writer just writes "porn" all the time. 

I've seen people get hits by not just writing about sex. It could be G rated and then they get good hits for it. It may not be a problem for most people, but I just wish that people can stop stereotyping us for just writing "porn". There are some great writers who don't even need to write smut to get good hits. It also sounds so one sided when you say that we just write "porn". 

Oh, I also quit wattpad because of the drama on it, and it's distracting me from school.

So now that I'm done ranting, it's time for the updates

1\. So I may or may not be doing the 30 day OTP challenge AND the 30 day NSFW challenge. I might be doing one of them, do both at the same time or not at all. But I know what fandoms/ships are going in each:  
30 OTP Challenge: Yuri!!! On ice. Victuuri.  
30 Day NSFW Challenge: Bendy and the Ink Machine. Borendy.  
And I'm sorry for those who don't agree with the second one, but to be honest, there aren't many out there right now. Or probably when I start the challenge, there'll be like a hundred, but personally, I think it's a little bit of a challenge. 

2\. I might be doing a Phoenix Wright story where it'll be like a game after Spirit of Justice. I've been wanting to do it for a long time, but I never really got to it. I don't know the exact release date I'll do it, but probably in the summer, or maybe even earlier. The reason why is because I really like the game, and I've seen other people do it also. 

3\. Depending on people's views on it, I might be making another part or maybe a whole story off of Don't Leave me and Open Your Eyes because you guys seriously enjoyed that and I'm really grateful. 

4\. As for the Danganronpa Boyfriend Scenarios, I don't really know when I'll get around to that. I've been having trouble where the text cuts off at like the 1/4 point of the story. I'll try to fix it soon, but there's no guarantee. And then after I fix it, I'll get back to writing more of it.

So again, thank you guys for the support as always. I'm also open for requests, feedback and criticism(The requests I'll be denying is Mlp because I regret those). I also apologize for the crappy fanfics that I posted before, those were just when I first started writing fanfics on wattpad. 

I'm pretty damn thankful to have people like you just reading stuff and not actually making fun of what shows and games I enjoy because nowadays, I actually put the time and effort into creating them, just like every writer has been doing. So I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	2. Another update thingy

Updates:

Hey guys! I know. I'm back so soon. But here's a quick update anyway!

1\. I'm switching the challenges. Yep, from now on I'm gonna be doing the Nswf 30 Day challenge for Yuri on ice and the OTP Challenge for Bendy and the Ink machine. I know, it's kinda said. But I don't have a single idea for Bendy and Yuri on ice seems easier.

2\. And right now the updates with be slowly because I'm on a writer's block! That's just great...So right now, my brain is empty. I don't have new ideas for two of my stories I'm supposed to do. I'd never thought I'd see that day but yep, I have a writer's block.

So I hoped you demons enjoyed and peace!!!


	3. Social Media Info

Twitter: Windfall13  
Fanfiction.Net: Windfall13  
DeviantArt: PomegRanate11  
Live.me(app): Windfall13  
Hooked(app): Windfall13  
Tumblr: windfall13   
Kik: Windfall 13  
Snapchat: windfall21

I'll be posting updates and stuff on twitter and tumblr when I can. I'll also post when I'll be live(if I'm live in 5 minutes or something). I'll be putting my twitter, Kik, Snapchat and tumblr info on the top of every fanfic I post. I think I'll post my instagram info by the end of the year(I really don't want my friends to tell my parents about this account so...)  
Thank you guys and peace!


	4. I have a discord!!!!

Hey demons! I have a discord. Feel free to join I guess! https://discord.gg/KNhqFX


	5. LETSMAKEMOARFUTUREPLAAANS!!

Sup guys! Windfall here and I AM BACK! I know I made other plans but over the summer, my plans kinda... :,). No worries though! I might start those plans soon. But not without some sacrifices! Yep, I have cancelled the “30 day challenges”. I’m sorry but you guys won’t expect to see a chapter everyday for thirty days and even I said to that to myself. I’m a procrastinator! Everytime I have to work on some shit, I go straight to youtube. I’d also like to mention that I have ended a couple series so I make more plans so right now, I’m planning other things:

1\. ASSASSINS OF MAMORA! Everyone seems to like it so I’m going to continue it!(Once I get over this huge lump called: CHARACTER DESCRIPTION) 

2\. A SONGFIC! Yes! I am going to make a(hopefully successful) songfic! I won’t say what fandom but I might name it, “Rolling Boy” so that’s enough of that!

3\. Danganronpa! Yes! Maybe more Kaito and Shuichi in the pg area and I might start to dive into the lesbian relationships! Also, I am continuing the Danganronpa Boyfriend Scenario series(albeit poorly :,))

4\. Oh god the one shots. As I’ve said: More in Danganronpa and more in Voltron, featuring(sadly)more langst!

5\. More youtubers! Yes! I am continuing the “Don’t Leave me” series(or whatever tf that series is called. I should srly start naming my own series). But that is only happening next month, when my bday is! 

6\. My Own Phoenix Wright “Game”. I still don’t have the basic plans of it but I will(one day) start it! I want to do this so bad once I’m done with Voltron and Danganronpa one shots. Bur I might want to also finish the Danganronpa Boyfriend Scenarios first so there’s that!

I hoped you demons and enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
